Malfoy Men Do NOT fall in love
by iibitex3
Summary: This is my first story that is going to have multiple chapters so bear with me.  Summary inside/  Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**READ PLEASE! This takes place in Sixth year but it doesn't follow the story. It's fluffy and a lot of the story doesn't take place in Hogwarts. I believe it is still a good story and deserves a chance to be recognized :D. **

Draco Malfoy. Tall. Blonde. Slytherin. Pure-Blood.

Horribly mis-understood.

A month after Hogwarts started Draco Malfoy sat down at the Slytherin table. The wooden bench was cold and Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with an array of food. Pansy Parkinson sat across from Draco. Her long time crush on him had only increased throughout the years. She tried, though horribly failed, to play footsies with Draco. Draco, and most Slytherin boys, agreed that Pansy was no super model. There was a bit too much space in between her eyes, her nose was really turned up, and her forehead was covered in a make-up charm that covered up blemishes.

Draco looked up at the ceiling and found little snow flurries falling down (the mountains can get really really cold in the fall). He made to turn to Blaise but the clearing of a throat stopped him. Turning to face the front Draco saw Headmaster Dumbledore stand up. The silence that filled the Great Hall was deafening, as everyone awaited to hear what the great Dumbledor had to say.

"Lemon Drops," he said and sat down, giving a slight nod to the muggles studies professor.

"Always knew he was off his rocker," said a voice from behind Draco.

Draco scoffed and turned back to the front. Professor Amanda Smirnov stood up. She was muggle born and was extremely pretty, even if she was 30 years old.

"Well, Dumbledore and I were talking. And we believe that it would be interesting if a group of sixth year Hogwarts students went to a muggle high school for two months. Five students will be chosen and will accompany me and another teacher."

Murmurs spread throughout the the Great Hall and some students perked up.

"From Ravenclaw Padma Patil. From Hufflepuff Adam Garcia. From Gryffindor Maria Vanderbil. From Slytherin Pansy Parkinson."

Gasps erupted as Pansy slammed her fist onto the table. Draco chuckled lightly.

"And from Slytherin... Draco Malfoy."

This time no sound was made as Draco's mouth dropped open.

Draco tried talking Dumbledore out of it but he said it would help him. So right now Draco was inside the schools office sitting in one of the chairs. Draco had assumed that the headmistress of this school was related to the muggles studies teacher because of the hug they shared and the "hows mother".

"Now I do not want to play bad cop here, but you will not be allowed to use magic. You will be a normal teenager and will try to blend in with everyone else. You will not attend any classes today, instead you will follow your guides throughout the entire school. Tomorrow you will begin classes and act like a non-magical person."

She concluded her rant and nodded to Professor Smirnov. She then turned to the other Professor, the substitute charms teacher, and she performed a spell that let each student know all of the material they are supposed to know.

"Students!" yelled the sister of Professor Smirnov.

Draco watched as four students walked in. The first was a girls with pitch black hair, she had her hair in two pigtails and blue thick-rimmed glasses framed her face. She carried a thick book in her hand and a small briefcase looking thing in the other.

"Alannah will you please show Miss Padma Patil around," said Principle Sasha Smirnov.

The next was a boy with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail and hazel-blue eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. An instrument was hanging on his back.

"Jason please escort Miss Maria Vanderbil," said Principle Sasha Smirnov.

Draco watched as each person got a chaperon. Adam Garcia got a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes by the name of Trinity, Pasny got a boy named Marcus Little. Draco waited patiently as they all left until he was the only one in the room.

"Your headmaster told me that you were a tricky one," started Principle Sasha Smirnov, "JESSIE!"

Draco looked to the door as a girl with long brown hair walked in. She had brown eyes, and was dressed in an oversized sweater, jean capris that stopped at her knees and two different colored shoes, one red the other blue.

With a nod Draco followed the girl outside. Hands pushed deep into his pockets he stared at the girls back as she walked inside of another building.

"So..." started Draco.

"Listen right now I can be doing pirouette's across the floor instead of leading around some snooty rich kid, unless you have something to say that isn't insulting I suggest you keep that trap closed," Jessie said pointing a finger at Draco's chest.

"One you don't know me so you can't be making assumptions, two I'm am no snooty rich kid, three I haven't said anything insulting, and four if you are going to treat me this way I'll ask for a new guide," fumed Draco.

"Impressive," said Jessie with a side smirk.

"What?"

"I know your a rich kid 'cus you acted like one when you were walking here and two I'm not making assumptions. My friend wanted me to star in some short film he's making and I needed to get into the character of a bitch."

"You did that well," murmured.

Jessie didn't seem to hear him because she continued talking, "Well right now we are in the Academy building. The entire school is made up of four academies. This is a performing arts school so one academy is dedicated to drama, one for music/vocal, and one for dancing. You have to be here a little bit before eight o'clock and that is when your first class starts. You have lunch fourth period and school ends at 2:10pm. Any questions?"

"Yeah... were are the bloody classes."

They passed multiple classrooms and stopped in front of lockers.

"Each person gets a locker and you can put our things in it," Jessie said as she opened a locker and took off her sweater, revealing a tight fitting t-shirt.

Draco coughed out of surprise. In his mind he was going over how pretty she was but on the outside he showed no emotion. Why? Because Malfoy men do not fall in love. And they definitely do not fall in love with muggles.

**This probably doesn't make much sense but I needed to get Draco and Jessie to meet. Other chapters will be better. Sorry it is so short. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Sorry for those people who actually read this. And thank you to the one person who reviewed it. I started this story one day because the idea came to me when I was bored and I really lost my inspiration. But I will write another story containing chapters and that time I will not stop writing it. In the future I might continue this story but for now it is discontinued. Once again I am extremely sorry.


End file.
